Parody Songs: Naruto Style!
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: See what happens when a bored Teenager knows how to tweak songs, Enjoy!
1. Mighty Akatsuki!

Everywhere we go

Everywhere we go

People wanna know

People wanna know

Who we are

Who we are

So we kill them

So we kill them

We're Akatsuki

We're Akatsuki

The Mighty Akatsuki

The Mighty Akatsuki

We're GRRRRREAT!


	2. Ramen for who!

Thick noodles

Beefy flavor

Delicious broth

Let me have some

Silly Naruto

Ramen's for Hokages


	3. Strings

I got no strings

to hold me down

To piss me off

Or make me frown

I got no strings

So now I'm free

Ain't got no strings on me

Sucka


	4. PokeNaru?

I want to be the very best

Hokage there ever was

To pass Chunin is my real test

Hokage is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

To give others a helping hand

With the chakra that's inside

Hokage

Gotta beat e'm all

A heart that's true

With courage to pull you through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Hokage

Every battle across the way

Look them right in the face

I will defeat everyone

To take my rightful place

Knives and brains will win the fight

There's no better team

Arm in arm they'll win the fight

That's always been my dream

Hokage

Gotta beat em' all

A heart that's true

With courage to pull you through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Hokage

Gotta beat em' all (Gotta beat em' all)

Hokage!

Please review my new story called Sk8ter Dog, and Doorknobs and dead cats.


	5. Sailor Who!

Kicking ass by daylight

Snoring loud by moonlight

Never running from a real fight

He is the one we call Naruto

He will never turn his back on his friends

He is always there to defend

He is the one on who we can depend

He is the one we call Naruto

Kakashi-sensei

Sakura

Sasuke

Tsunade-sama

He is the one on who you can depend

He is the one..

NARUTO!


	6. Yankee Naru!

Orochimaru came to town

Riding on a serpent

Asked Sasuke-kun to be his bitch

And be his loyal servant

Then Naruto tracked him down

Licked his sorry ass

Came back to Konoha quick

Geee! That boy is fast!

In honor of Poison-chan. I'm still taking ideas for songfics and fanfics. Lay em' on meh!

Bow to teh Muffin Queen, bwahahahahaha-hackwheezecough-bwahahahaha, oh screw it review people,lurves ya!


	7. Konoha is falling down

Konoha is falling down

Falling down

Falling down

Konoha is falling down

Thanks to Oro

Search for the new Hokage

Hokage

Hokage

Search for the new Hokage

Man what a bitch!

Sa-su-ke just turned traitor

Turned traitor

Turned traitor

Sa-su-ke just turned traitor

Man what an emo

Man this song is getting dumb

Getting dumb

Getting dumb

Man this song is getting dumb

So bye-bye!

Thanks to callmebri


	8. Chapter 8

Naru is a rockin nin

Rockin nin

Rockin nin

Naru is a rockin nin

Whose jacket is blinding

He has a crush on Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

He has a crush on Sakura

Who hates his frickin guts

He kicked Kakashi-sensei's ass

Sensei's ass

Sensei's ass

He kicked Kakashi-sensei's ass

And made him look a fool


	9. Naruto up in dat hoe

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Naruto up this hoe

Watch him lean and watch him rock

Shurikan dat hoe

Yeah Sharingan dat Robo cop

Kakashi now watch me jock

Jockin on them haterz man

When I do dat Naruto

I lean to da left and kill dem man

(You)

I'm slicing up yo bitch ass

If we get to fightin

Then Ima' Rasengan yo bitch ass

You catch me at yo local party

I'm a ninja everyday

Hataz get mad cause

I got all yo girls today

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

I'm hoppin on my toes

Watch me Rasengan

Dem hoes

I'ma pass it to Sasuke

Then he gone' crank it up fo sho

Hataz wnna be me

Naruto I'm the man

They be lookin at my neck

Sayin' It's Tsunade's man

Watch me do

Damn (damn)

Not you two! (Talking to Orochimaru and Kabuto)

Nope, you can't do it like me

Hoe, so don't do it like me

Folks, I see ya tryin' ta do it like me

Man that shit was ugly

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Naruto up in that hoe

Watch me crank

And watch me roll

Watch me crank that Naruto

And Sharingan that hoe

Now watch me do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto

Do

Crank dat Naruto


	10. Sweet escape

A/N I do not Naruto or Sweet escape. Masashi Kishimoto and Gwen Stefani does though

If I could escape

I would but first of all

Let me say

I don't apologize for actin' stank or treating you this way

Cause I've trapped inside your body for oh so long

If it were me all those idiots would all be gone

Maybe that's the reason my sanity's all gone

If I could escape

I'd recreate this place as my own world

Don't give a damn if you get hurt

Whatever

As a fox I'm clever

Now tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet

They sealed me down

I'm really gettin' pissed at this point

Hey get me out

I need to get the hell out this joint

Use every ounce,

Of chakra that you have,

Every pound

Instead of clowning around

Come get me off of the ground

Oi lazy

Everythings gettin' hazy

I think I'm goin' a little crazy

Waitin' for you to come save me

I can see that you're lazy by the way that you treat me

Hopefully you won't leave me, wanna take you with me

If I could escape

I'd recreate this place as my own world

Don't give a damn if you get hurt

Whatever

As a fox I'm clever

Now tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Cause I've trapped inside your body for oh so long

If it were me all those idiots would all be gone

Maybe that's the reason my sanity's all gone

If I could escape

I'd recreate this place as my own world

Don't give a damn if you get hurt

Whatever

As a fox I'm clever

Now tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

Woohoo, Yeehoo

You know the drill people, review. Cookies for ya. This is dedicated to EmotionDoesn'tMatter for this boss idea. Tanks buddy, you pwn, like muffins. Sorryness I had an extra shot of suger to complete this. Review my pretties, Mwahahaha!


	11. Naruto's Bowl

A/N I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does (damn) cause if I did, Sakura would have never been introduced to the show and Sasuke would be dead. Nor do I own Marry had a little lamb, noone does I guess. On with the song! Mwahahahaha-hackwheezecough-hahaahah... oh screw it.

Naru had a ramen bowl

Ramen bowl

Ramen bowl

Naru had a ramen bowl

He ate from every day

Every where that Naru went

Naru went

Naru went

Everywhere that Naru went

The bowl was sure to go

It followed him to school one day

School one day

School one day

It followed him to school one day

And everyone was like

WTF!

Hehehe. Random I know. This is dedicated to Why is the RUM always gone. I loved the thought and I fell in love with the idea. Your so pwnsome! Review peoples more ideas please. Send your votes on which ones to do next. The choices are Emo kid, any kind of christmas song ( Deck the halls, etc.), let meh know! I lurve yeh people.


	12. Emo Dude

A/N I do not own Naruto or the Emo Song. Masashi Kishimoto and Adam and Andrew do. Damnit all!

I'm a freaky dude

No one gives a damn bout me

You wouldn't give a damn either

If you looked like me

I have a freaky long tongue

And a science nerd bitch

If I ever turn green I look really sick

Cause I feel real deep

When I'm doin' the shag

I call it self expression

People turn round and gag

Cause my dudes look like chicks

My chicks are just yikes (as in Tayuya)

Because emo is one of the things I like

Stop his breathing and slit his throat

I love all emos

I bring all my snakes when I go to a show

I love all emos

I'm pale

Insensitive

With high self esteem

The way I dress makes all emos bow down to me

I have lots of problems

It's just no one wants to hear em'

Sasuke stole my mascara

He mysteriously disappeared

Biting and marking little boys are my hobbies

I can't get through the Teletubbies show without crying

Sasuke tried to kill me once

It wasn't very nice

So I snuck into his room and raped him twice

Stop his breathing and slit his throat

I love all emos

I bring all my snakes when I go to a show

I love all emos

Blood in my hair and snakes inside my throat

I love all emos

I just look at guys to cause suicide notes

I love all emos

I don't have a life

I steal others

Like that juicy piece of man meat last week

MMMM! I can still hear his screaming

When I get pissed

I beat Kabuto in every direction

Hearing other people's screams

Give me an erection

I have obsessions with blood

And love to mark other guys

I get more on my side

By only using lies

Sake is a cheap imitation of Smirnoff

Read me Dr. Suess and I'll say "fuck off"

I wear a butt bow while taking other people's lives

If I said I was a guy

I'd only be half right

I'm pale as hell and dress like a slut

I love all emos

Screw B2K I like B5

I love all emos

Once I raped Sasuke while he was wearing a gag

I love all emos

Me and all of my slaves all look like fags

I love all emos

People think I'm gay

They just don't get me

Just because I have pale skin

And a fetish for boys

Well screw them

Wait a minute…..

-boys in background- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

This is dedicated to Poison-chan, Why is th Rum always gone, and Blade-san, you guys rock like muffins! You know teh drill, review my pretties, Bwahahaha. You all rock send some more ideas, tanks!


	13. Please!

Please send in requests for a new song parody, sorry for not updating as often

Please send in requests for a new song parody, sorry for not updating as often! Guys I really need your help and while your there please send me requests and stats for new characters in my new story lost and found and blood and chocolate and Harry Potter meet your new headache. Thanks guys!


	14. Girlfriend

A/N Tis is to the tune of Girlfriend by Avril L. Enjoy!

Hey hey

Hey hey

You you

Don't you touch my ramen

No way

No way

Or else you'll be a dead man

Hey hey

You you

He just touched my ramen!

(beats the crap out of idiot)

It's so great

It's on my plate

It's so delicious

I think about it all the time it's so addictive

Don't you know that's healing nectar of gods?

Don't pretend you don't know it's damn precious

Hell yeah it's the mother fucking bestest

I can tell you like it too and you know I'm right

You're like so whatever

Nothing else is any better

I think I should just ignore you now

And that's all I ever talk about

Hey hey

You you

Don't you touch my ramen

No way

No way

Or else you'll be a dead man

Hey hey

You you

He just touched my ramen!

(beats the crap out of idiot)

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

You think I'm so crazy

I now you talk about me

All the time to all of your friends

You're like so whatever

Nothing else is any better

I think I should just ignore you now

And that's all I ever talk about

In a second you'll be wrapped around my kunai

Because I can, cause I can give you black eyes

There's no other so when's it going to sink in

You're so stupid what the hell were you thinking

In a second you'll be wrapped around my kunai

Because I can, cause I can give you black eyes

There's no other so when's it going to sink in

You're so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Thank god for songfics! Ya know tha drill, review peoples, this ones for you Luck Tsunade!


	15. Simple Plan: Shut Up!

There she goes

There she goes

She never is right

Her forehead is gross

She is a total noob

She picks her nose

She has scabby knees

And yet she has the gall to criticize me

It seems her parents made a big mistake

Why couldn't they abort?

Why can't I get the teammate who

Doesn't snort

So shoot her

Shoot her

Shoot her

Then she'll be quiet

Slap her

Slap her

Slap her

She'll never shut up

Beat her

Beat her

Beat her

Or just go drown her

Nothing you do to her will make her stop

There it goes

She never is right

We always ask why

You never do a-ny-thing special

And I know

And I know

And I know

And we know

That you are

We're always there to point out your mistakes

And shove them in your face

It's like you're the one we love to hate

But that's okay

So shoot her

Shoot her

Shoot her

Then she'll be quiet

Slap her

Slap her

Slap her

She'll never shut up

Beat her

Beat her

Beat her

Or just go drown her

Nothing you do to her will make her stop


	16. I'm a little ninja

I'm a little Ninja hear me shout

I'm a little Ninja hear me shout

I will slice your vocal chords out

If you piss me off then you should hide

I'll treat you like Sasuke and rip out your eyes


	17. the itsy bitsy Ninja

The itsy bitsy Ninja

The itsy bitsy Ninja

Went to Konoha

They saw Jiraiya peeping in a spa

Then came Tsunade and beat the fucker down

Then the itsy bitsy Ninja went running out of town


	18. Check no Sakura

Check no Sakura

Check no Sakura

I don't like you

When I say die witch

That is your cue

I won't smile

Until I know you've died

Check no Sakura

Kill the bimbo

I'll keep throwing knives through your window

I once heard you sing

My god my ears

I'll burn all your clothes

Ay oh ay oh

I'll break your nose

Run Sasuke run

I'll hold her back

I'll tear her apart

If you give me the chance

I'll slice her throat

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run Sasuke run

Forever we'll be

You and Me

Check no Sakura

Are you dieing?

Drowning, bleeding,

Are your eyes frying?

Please just die and don't ever speak again

Check no Sakura

Here's the countdown

3,2,1 now fall in your grave now

You can change your hair

You'll never change your face

I'll burn all your clothes

Ay oh ay oh

I'll break your nose

Run Sasuke run

I'll hold her back

I'll tear her apart

If you give me the chance

I'll slice her throat

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run Sasuke run

Forever we'll be

You and Me

To set your hair alight

To hear your screams of fright

Oh please die

I'm starting to feel better

If you die tonight

You die tonight

Run Sasuke run

I'll hold her back

I'll tear her apart

If you give me the chance

I'll slice her throat

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run Sasuke run

Forever we'll be

Run Sasuke run

I'll hold her back

I'll tear her apart

If you give me the chance

I'll slice her throat

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run Sasuke run

Forever we'll be

You and Me

You and me

You and me

You and me


	19. Fresh Prince of Ninja

Enjoy!

Now this is the theory all about why

My life is fucked up, that's no lie

It'll take a couple seasons

So don't you dare

Leave the house although

You really need to comb your hair

In Village of the hidden leaf

Born and raised

On the swing set is where I spent most of my days

Hanging out, crying, watching the fools

And shooting some kunai outside of the school

When Mizuki-sensei, he was being an ass

Played me just like a first-string bass

I shadow-cloned his ass then I passed my test

Hence the reason I say I am the best

I then became assigned to a sad ass group

It was me, a fan-girl, and an emo deuce

Our sensei is a pervert with freaky hair

Now the emo is living in a snake homo's lair

So by now you've realized that you're a geek

Cause you wait for a new episode every week

Now that I'm done and have some seconds to spare

Honestly, dude go comb your hair


	20. Tayuya, nuff said

A/N I don't own Naruto or the little mermaid. Damn! This song is from The little mermaid, Part of this World.

Kicked a dude's ass

It was a treat

I now think that

My life is complete

People think I'm such a bitch

Well people, you are all quite true

I play with your brain

Drive you insane

I don't think it's cruel

To me it's fair game

Looking at guys now I think

Shit! These guys really stink

I kick asses with no hesitation

I watch life drain from your ugly face

Am I too cruel?

Bitch please!

I like music

I love death

Who'd want more?

I wanna see

Uzuma-ki

Hang from a tree

I'd be so fucking happy

Twirling around till the string

What's the word?

Oh, Snaps

Flipping the bird won't get very far

Maybe you might get a knife through the brain

Walking around

Like you think you're the shit!

When will you die?

Why must I lie?

By saying that you're a

Fucking guy

Now look at me

Under a tree

Fuck! I just died!

Bet it was luck

That my life got fucked

Up by Temari

What can I say?

Better than clay

That would be shit

Betcha at base

Oro-san's face

Just got replaced

Sick old bastard

Hope he dies faster

Than we all hoped

I'm ready to curse out

That pig-tailed bitch

How dare she kill me?

I wish she was carved up

What's up with pig-tails?

I wish she was fucking dead

When it's her turn

I'll fucking laugh

Hope she gets electrocuted in her bath

Till then I'm free

To curse till I see

Temari die

I sincerely apologize for not having been diligent with my updates. Sorry everyone! -bows in apology- THank you for reading this, it means a lot to me. Please check out my new story called My Old Man, it's a poem I made in honor of my daddy, who is now deceased. Thank you and review!


	21. Run Away!

A/N This is to the tune of Jingle Bells, enjoy!

Jumping through the leaves

Trying to escape

A pissed off Sakura

Who holds a roll of tape

I may have crossed the line

When I was dumb and peeked

And now I'm running for my life

With Pinky at my feet

Oh, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

OH, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

I never should have looked

When she went in to bathe

I should have just steered clear

And sat down and behaved

I know that I won't live

As I dodge all these knives

I just thank my lucky stars

That she is not my wife

Oh, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

OH, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

Oh, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

OH, what a sight, what a sight

I know that I'm screwed

Never seen her quite this mad

Aw man I'm telling you

Please review!


	22. American Idiot by Green Day

A/N I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, yadda yadda blar! We all know, geez!

I wanna be a Narutarded fangirl

Don't wanna cosplay Orochimaru

Can you hear the fangirls in the background

Dear God, my ears are bleeding

So loud!

Sasu/Naru

There's so much tension

Welcome to an anime convention

Where you can see dudes dressed up like girls

Where my mother has no hold on me

I can glomp

Freely as I please

Oh crap, did I see Shino?!

Oh man, I can't believe I'm really here

Yaoi fangirls screaming in my ear

Now every girl around is going ga ga

Naru/Sasu, oh dear God, so hot

Sasu/Naru

There's so much tension

Welcome to an anime convention

Where you can see dudes dressed up like girls

Where my mother has no hold on me

I can glomp

Freely as I please

Oh crap, did I see Shino?!

I wanna be a Narutarded fangirl

Don't wanna cosplay Orochimaru

Girls are screaming, mostly the crazy

I take that back, the guys are yelling "YURI!"

Sasu/Naru

There's so much tension

Welcome to an anime convention

Where you can see dudes dressed up like girls

Where my mother has no hold on me

I can glomp

Freely as I please

Oh crap, did I see Shino?!

Review please!


	23. I fight

A/N This is to the tune of I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Oh Naru you are such a clown

You just want attention

I see you pulling pranks on teach

You get detention

Slow motion, now you've gotten caught

Painting the Hokages

But one day you'll see

Oh yes you will

You'll kick everyone's asses

Just give up the pranks and get serious

Or go kick Sasuke's ass, he called you a wuss

Oh, no I am so pissed off, off

I'm livid

So if you want sleep, listen to me

Keep your weaknesses down

And pick up your feet

Oh, no I am so pissed off, off

Watch your back

The more you try

The harder I'll smile

And say, I'm right

I can see yes, the road your on

It's Disaster Dr. (abbreviation for drive, for those who don't know that)

Make all the signals

Fell the heat

If you fuck up, you'll die

This will end well

You just don't see

Fight with all your might

You laugh it off

But you're cursing inside

Fight, damn you

Don't ever hide

Oh, no I am so pissed off, off

I'm livid

So if you want sleep, listen to me

Keep your weaknesses down

And pick up your feet

Oh, no I am so pissed off, off

Watch your back

The more you try

The harder I'll smile

And say

Cause I see

The progress

You're making

Could be over

At the snap of your backbone

Oh, no

Oh, no I am so pissed off, off

Watch your back

The more you try

The harder I'll smile and say

The harder I'll smile and say

I'm right

Oh Naru now you've got it down

Now, go out and kick ass

Please review!


	24. Otaku!

This is to the tune of Ba ba Black sheep. Enjoy! Please people, I need song suggestions badly!

Hey Otaku

Have you any gear?

Yes sir, yes sir, it's right here

One pic of Sasuke

Nine shuriken

A pic of Naruto, unbeknownst to him

Hey Otaku

Have you any gear

Yes sir, yes dir, it's right here


	25. Bitch Doctor

A/N- This is to the tune of With Doctor, don't own; don't bitch!

I told the bitch doctor

"You don't know what to do."

I told the bitch doctor

"You don't know what to do."

And then the bitch doctor

She punched the wall right through

And she said

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

I asked the bitch doctor

"The fuck is up with you?"

I asked the bitch doctor

"Did you know you're a hag?"

And then the bitch doctor

Picked up a body bag

And she said

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

Now I've really pissed her off

That wasn't very smart

So now I'm running down the hall

And she's yelling she'll rip out my heart

That crazy bitch doctor

She chased me all the way

That crazy bitch doctor

I ran right out the door

I know she'll hunt me down

Cause she said this to me

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

Fuck off shannaro

I don't wanna hear any crap

Please review!


End file.
